El anillo mágico
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Edward intenta hacer desaparecer el miedo en Nessie y que la confianza vuelva a ella, así que le cuenta su secreto: "El anillo mágico te protegerá siempre de todo"


**El anillo mágico**

* * *

**Disclaimer.- Personajes de Meyer, la trama es mía aunque me inspiré en una escena de una película que no se como se llama x)**

**Nota.- Regalito de cumpleaños para mi hermosísima Estrella´Black, xq la amo!**

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- se escucharon de repente los fuertes gritos de Reneesme, que hicieron eco por toda la cabaña alertando a Edward y Bella que disfrutaban de una noche a solas en su habitación.

Los preocupados padres se levantaron al instante y corrieron a la recámara de su pequeña hija tan velozmente como podían. Edward casi tumba la puerta ante la desesperación por ver si su hija se encontraba bien. Bella juraba que podía sentir el corazón latiendo tan fuertemente como si se le quisiera salir del pecho.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la enorme cama, jalando y rompiendo las finas cortinas que colgaban alrededor. Las gruesas sabanas e incluso las almohadas terminaron en el suelo. Y Nessie, no estaba ahí.

-¡Nessie, mi amor, ¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó Bella gritando casi a punto de la histeria.

-Hija, contesta por favor. Mamá y papá están aquí. Puedes salir, nada te pasará- habló Edward que aún conservaba la compostura.

-No está, no está. ¿Y si se la llevaron Edward?- sollozaba Bella aferrada al cuerpo de su esposo. Edward la abrazó, le palmeó suavemente la espalda y se acercó a su oído.

-Tranquila amor, ella está bien. Tuvo una pesadilla, se asustó mucho y se escondió. Está aquí mismo, en alguna parte- le susurró.

Ahora que ambos estaban en calma, se concentraron en buscar a su hija. Agudizaron el oído y siguieron su olor. Al pararse junto a la cama, escucharon que alguien hipaba debajo de esta. Edward le sonrió a Bella y se agachó a ver a la niña, que estaba hecha un ovillo en el medio de la afelpada alfombra bajo la cama.

-Vamos princesa, ya puedes salir… No, sólo estamos mami y yo- respondió Edward a las preguntas mentales de la niña.

Despacio se fue acercando a la orilla y su papá con mucho cuidado la sacó. Al estar completamente fuera, se la pasó con delicadeza a Bella que con ansias la acunó entre sus delgados brazos y llenó de besos su carita húmeda por las lágrimas.

-Tuve una pesadilla mami, una muy fea con las personas de capas- lloró la pequeña.

-Oh no Reneesme, ellos no te harán nada. Ya nunca volverán a venir, además, nosotros te protegeremos- le dijo Bella con la voz un tanto quebrada.

-Está bien Bella, yo me encargo-. Edward sabía que ella estaba a punto del llanto (aunque no derramara lágrimas) y no quería que su hija se alterara más. Bella comprendió las intenciones de Edward y le devolvió a la niña para salir hacia su habitación, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Reneesme- la llamó levantando su rostro por el mentón con uno de sus largos dedos. –Sabes que mamá y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado y que con nosotros nada malo te pasará, ¿lo sabes verdad?- Nessie asintió al tiempo que se sorbía la nariz.

-¿Por qué te escondiste entonces? Tu mami se asustó mucho cuando no te vio-

-Tenía miedo papi, no quería que me llevaran.- chilló la niña. –Además soy pequeña y es normal que sienta miedo algunas veces ¿sabes? Me lo dijo el abuelito Charlie- replicó arrugando su frentecita, Edward pensó que ella ya se sentía mejor.

-Si, es normal. Yo también siento miedo algunas veces, ¿sabes? Pero sé que todo irá bien si las tengo a ustedes a mi lado-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Sólo lo sé, lo siento-

-No puedes saber algo, sólo porque crees sentirlo. Eso quiere decir que no estás seguro- replicó la nena.

-Si lo estoy. Pero ahora tienes que dormir- dijo Edward arropándola.

-No papi, no me dejes solita. Me puede pasar algo, no estás seguro de que no sea así-

-Está bien Nessie, te contaré mi secreto- se rindió Edward esperando calmarla con una historia. -¿Sabes por que estoy seguro de que nada malo pasará?- la niña agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Dame tu mano, así. ¿Puedes sentir lo que traigo puesto? ¿No sientes el anillo?- cuestionó colocando la pequeña manita de su hija entre la suya.

-No hay ningún anillo ahí papi- respondió ella confundida.

-Wow, si que es mágico- Edward dirigió la mirada hacia el supuesto anillo.

-Papi…-

-Oh no Nessie, no te atrevas a decirme que no crees en la magia- dijo fingiendo indignación.

-Pero, pero- la volvió a cortar.

-Justo aquí, en este dedo, tengo un anillo mágico. Me lo dio tu abuela Elizabeth cuando yo tenía mas a o menos tu edad y a ella se lo dio su madre cuando también era pequeña- la niña lo veía con curiosidad y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Es verdad! Aunque no lo puedas ver ahí está. El fue el que me salvó cuando caí al rio a los cinco y aún no sabía nadar, y la vez que caí del árbol cuando tenía siete- decía Edward inventándose historias para que su hija pudiera creerle.

-¿Y que cuando te dio la gripe?- inquirió esperando que su papá admitiera que mentía. La niña sabía muy bien la historia de la familia entera.

-¿No adivinas?- preguntó él intentando encontrar una excusa que salvara la mágica historia.

-¿Te lo quitaste?- preguntó Nessie sorprendida.

-Sí, pero después me lo volví a poner cuando me llevaron al hospital y fue el anillo quien me trajo al abuelo Carlisle. Y a partir de ese momento no me lo he vuelto a quitar ¿y que crees? Soy muy feliz-

-Worales papi. Es cierto, tienes un anillo mágico- Reneesme realmente le había creído y miraba a su padre con admiración.

-Tenía. Ahora le pertenece a otra persona-

-Oh no papi, no se lo des a nadie más- dijo con preocupación.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi madre me dijo que la única condición para dármelo, era que cuando yo tuviera una hermosa hija se lo tendía que dar para que la protegiera igual que como lo hizo conmigo-

-¿En serio papá? ¿De verdad me lo vas a dar?-

-Claro que sí princesa. Ahora ya no tienes porque preocuparte, mamá, yo y el anillo cuidaremos de ti. Anda, dame la mano para que te lo pueda poner- la niña sin dudarlo le tendió su mano estirando sus deditos.

-Ahí no papá, en ese va a ir el anillo de compromiso que me va a dar Jake- reclamó Nessie cuando Edward intentó ponerle el invisible anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-¡Ahí tampoco! ¿No te acuerdas que ahí va el de matrimonio?- recordó al querer Edward ponérselo en el dedo medio.

-¿Ahí esta bien?- preguntó el vampiro fingiendo atorar el anillo en el diminuto dedo meñique.

-¡Perfecto!- gritó con alegría.

-Bien, ¿ahora serás valiente y te volverás a dormir pequeña?-

-Claro que sí papá, si yo nunca tengo miedo- exclamó la pequeña, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Edward. Él la arropó con dulzura, la besó y se dedicó a hacerle caricias mientras ella se iba quedando dormida. No importaba que el también sintiera miedo ante el futuro incierto, siempre estaría ahí para velar sus sueños y proteger a su pequeño milagro por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Felizidadeeeez Essy hermosaaa! Espero q t haya gustado aunq sea un pokito x) Amo la faceta de Edward como papá y dijera** _**carlita **_**a Essy le encantan los niños! x3 So, reviews?!!! *Alice´s eyes***

**Twitter: DessieCBWC ;)**


End file.
